


just say you do

by ignisgayentia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fix-It, Foiled Confessions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Pining Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: There’s only one small complication with sharing a job, a life, and, well, almost everything with Finn.Poe’s a little bit in love with him. Okay, maybe a lot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198





	just say you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony/gifts).



> aaa! it's my good friend harmony's birthday today (well, technically, for me, it's tomorrow, but she's in australia, so it's on time for her). i've been meaning to write some tender finnpoe fix-it after tros came out, and i also wanted to write something for harmony's bday! she's been a really great writing buddy and i always enjoy our convos, whether it be about drama or funny 3am convos... have a great one, harmony!!! <3 
> 
> not my first finnpoe fic, but it's been a while, so hopefully it's enjoyable enough. wanted to write some accidental oblivious finn, and poe just trying his best, lol.

Poe hasn’t exactly had the easiest life, even before joining the Resistance. Now that he’s the co-general of the entire Resistance after Leia’s passing, however, he has to admit life has never been harder.

Poe loves it, of course -- the challenge, the people, the movement; he knows they’re making a real change, especially after the victory they shared when Palpatine was finally taken out, along with most of the First Order.

Being a co-general still isn’t without its challenges. Poe barely has time to even sleep, let alone relax at any point. He’s always been good at keeping busy, and he knew Leia had a huge responsibility under her belt, but he never really considered how hectic it would be until he took on the responsibility himself.

At least he has Finn with him as his co-general. There couldn’t have been a better person to join him in handling the entirety of the Resistance. There couldn’t have been a person that deserved it more, especially after what Finn has been through. He knows more than anyone how important it is to resist the tyranny of the First Order, and Finn did it better than anyone.

There’s only one small complication with sharing a job, a life, and, well, almost everything with Finn.

Poe’s a little bit in love with him. Okay, maybe a lot.

He doesn’t know when it started, these feelings for Finn. Maybe it was the way Finn’s eyes lit up when Poe told him he was a pilot when they first met. Maybe it was the growing bond they shared the more time they spent together. Maybe it was the first night they slept in the same room, and Finn opened up about how scared he was when he was forced to be a stormtrooper, and Poe admitted in return that he’s scared every time he’s responsible for the lives of others on a mission. Maybe it was a few weeks ago, when Poe held Finn in his arms after almost losing him during that final battle -- it took everything in Poe not to tell Finn right then and there that he loved him, even with Rey right there.

Poe’s not exactly  _ trying _ to keep himself busy to distract himself from his feelings for Finn, but it works out regardless. The only issue is that Finn is almost literally  _ everywhere _ he is, being his co-general. 

It both pleases Poe immensely and also sends him through a series of very hopelessly in love crises. Poe isn’t used to that; he’s used to keeping his cool, but Finn has proven to easily find his weak spot every single time.

Poe figures he should probably tell Finn soon. The only problem is  _ how. _ He’s told plenty of people these kinds of feelings about them in the past. Some of them worked out, some of them didn’t, but nothing ever really stuck around.

Not until Finn. And he doesn’t want to shatter that with something as ridiculous as romantic feelings. The only problem is that Poe can’t really ignore them anymore, not when Finn lights up every room he walks into, and Poe completely forgets his entire train of thought. It’s only getting worse, and Poe absolutely  _ has _ to do something about it.

Maybe Finn has feelings for Rey, maybe Finn doesn’t like Poe that way -- either way, as soon as Poe finds out, the quicker he’ll be able to move on.

In theory.

But if Finn  _ does _ reciprocate those feelings, then that opens up a whole world of possibilities that Poe doesn’t even remotely know how to deal with.

Poe decides to jump in feet first, the only way he knows how.

\-----

It’s not long before Finn heads into Resistance headquarters, ready to work for the day. Rey is long gone on Tatooine, discovering a bit of herself and the past of the Jedi before returning to help.

Poe is grateful for the alone time with Finn -- despite all they’ve been through, it’s rare that they find time alone, especially nowadays. They’re here to work, of course, but it doesn’t mean Poe can’t multitask. He’s good at that.

“Heya, Finn,” Poe greets, not letting his nerves get the best of him. “You look great.”

Finn blinks with surprise as he meets Poe’s gaze, a slightly confused expression coloring his features. “Oh. Thanks? You... too?” He clears his throat awkwardly. “Um, what do we have for today?”

Poe tries to ignore the disappointment of how quickly Finn switched to Resistance business, but he tries not to take it too personally. Finn has been so determined and hardworking lately; it’s one of the things Poe absolutely adores about him -- and is continuously impressed by, if Poe is honest.

After sending everyone on missions and receiving mission and status reports for those already out on them, Poe seizes the opportunity to get Finn alone. Perhaps a more direct approach will get Poe’s point across.

“Hey, are you busy?” Poe wonders, voice barely above a whisper once the last transmission is sent out.

“I mean, yeah. We’re always busy,” Finn says with a snort. “What, do you need something?”

Poe contemplates this. “I mean, yeah…” His eyes widen at the forwardness of his words. “--no. Well, kind of. I kinda wanted to talk to you.”

Finn tilts his head curiously. “Okay, go ahead.” He narrows his eyes. “You’re acting weird.”

“What, me? Weird. No way. Just wanted to, um. Ask you something. Like, alone, I mean. Can we go outside? Really nice weather.” Poe laughs nervously.

Finn’s expression doesn’t change, still hedging on suspicion. “Is that supposed to  _ not _ be acting weird?” He sighs. “Sure thing, though, I’ll meet you out there.”

Poe nods. “Sure. Yeah. Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’m just trying to… yeah, see you in a bit.”

Finn watches him curiously as he leaves, and as soon as Poe disappears from view, he nearly bashes his head on the building outside the base. 

“What are you  _ doing, _ Dameron?” Poe mutters to himself, running a hand through his curls. “Don’t be an idiot about this. It’s just Finn.”

“What’s just Finn?” Rose’s voice fills Poe’s ears just as she walks by, looking at Poe with a cocked eyebrow. “Is he alright?”

Poe freezes. He didn’t intend for anyone to hear his ridiculous dialogue, but at least, of all people, it’s Rose, someone he’d trust with his life. Still, Poe has absolutely no idea what to say to her about it.

“Oh, yeah, he’s fine, I just… I gotta talk to him about somethin’. Sorry. What are you up to?”

“Just finishing those mission reports,” Rose says pointedly, indicating that Poe should know this already. “Are you sick or somethin’? You’re acting weird.”

Poe, apparently, has no idea how to manage normal conversation right now, seeing as two different people have accused him of acting strangely.

“What? I’m not sick! I just… I’m havin’ a day, Rose, to be honest, I have to tell--”

“Poe,” Finn says as he walks out of the base, smiling a little. “Oh, hey, Rose, what are you doing out here?”

Poe honestly wishes the ground would swallow him up like a sarlacc. Of course Finn would walk out  _ right  _ when Poe was about to admit to Rose what he was about to do.

“We were just talking about you,” Rose says, beaming. “Poe needs to tell you… what was it, Poe?” She turns to look at Poe pointedly.

Poe’s heart thuds awkwardly in his chest. He can’t exactly tell Rose to leave, that’d be rude, but he can’t exactly confess his feelings to Finn with their friend and colleague standing right there. This couldn’t be going any worse.

“Well, I just wanted to say that I’m…” Poe trails off, trying to find the proper words to say. “Feeling some type of way about… um, us, the whole… uh… thing…”

Finn squints, staring at Poe confusedly. “What, as co-generals? What do you mean, feeling a kind of way?”

“Like, feeling sick?” Rose interjects, putting a hand on her hip. “I  _ did _ mention that you looked a little off.”

Finn tilts his head, appraising Poe. “I was thinking the same thing. Hmm, maybe we should take the day off. I can get you taken care of, you’re honestly way too busy as it is. I could use the day off myself… you’re an idiot for waiting so long to say something. I got you, buddy.” Finn reaches out, squeezing Poe’s shoulder affectionately. “I can’t believe you worked yourself sick! That isn’t even remotely what General Organa would want, y’know.”

Poe stares straight ahead, completely dumbfounded as to how two of the smartest people he’s ever met managed to completely misinterpret the meaning of his words.

“I’m not… I’m not sick, I’m just…” Poe sighs, giving up. “Alright, you know what? Yeah. Let’s take the day off. Well, kind of. I’m leaving comms on.”

Finn grins, and the sight nearly knocks Poe breathless. “Well, yeah. Duh. We always have to leave comms on. Hey, Rose, do you mind looking over things while I get Poe off his feet?”

Rose smiles. “Sure thing. Feel better, General Dameron.”

Poe takes advantage of his apparently newly ill status to lean on Finn all the way to their room, dwelling in the warmth of his best friend. Sure, maybe he wasn’t able to tell Finn how he feels just yet, but he  _ does  _ get to spend the rest of the day with him, not having to worry about work much.

That’s always a plus.

\-----

By the same time the next day, Poe realizes he has to try a different approach. He isn’t usually a nervous person, so he tries to expel his nerves from himself in order to ask Finn on a proper date. If confessing his feelings can be misinterpreted in such a way, then surely asking Finn for an evening together couldn’t possibly be mistaken.

At least, Poe  _ hopes. _

Poe manages to find Finn right when he’s about to have lunch, and it’s the perfect opportunity, if Poe is honest. Finn is fairly alone right now, and his attention isn’t in a bunch of places at once.

“Finn,” Poe says softly, sitting across from him as soon as Finn gestures for him to.

“Where’s your food, Poe?”

Poe shrugs. “I’ll get some in a minute. Thought I could ask you something, if you have a minute?”

“Sure, of course, anything for you,” Finn promises. “Are you feeling any better?”

Poe can’t help but laugh at this. “Sure thing. I was wondering, if… uh, y’know, you’d like to come with me on a… well, if I could take  _ you _ somewhere. Just the two of us. You know, as in, on a… exclusive… me and you type of... um…”

Finn puts down his food. “Like a mission? Did something happen, or…?”

Poe can understand the misinterpretation  _ here, _ at least. Poe never struggles with words, at least, he never  _ used  _ to. Why can’t he get the damn proper words out the way he wants them to?

“Oh, I meant-- sorry, I’m not being very clear. Nothing’s wrong, I just thought we could go out together. You and I. Me and you,” Poe says, hoping this will clear it up. He gestures between the two of them suggestively.

Finn frowns with confusion. “Go where? We should really stay here and see if Snap comes back with any new intel.”

Poe bites his lip for a second, before laughing nearly hysterically. “Oh, I don’t mean right now. Later! We can go… somewhere, just the two of us, I don’t know where, really… I just thought we could find somewhere quiet, have a bite to eat…”

Finn laughs along with him. “I mean, if that’s what you’d like to do, then that’s fine with me. Don’t know why we can’t do that here, but I won’t stop you. We can go on whatever mission you need, Poe.”

Poe almost wants to bash his head against the table they’re sitting at. Of course, Poe’s definitely to blame for this mishap, but he’s absolutely not going to get anywhere this time with Finn. He should probably try again another time.

“Thanks, man, I will  _ absolutely _ let you know as soon as I figure it out.” Poe stands to leave, but stops for a moment. “Oh, and Finn?”

Finn looks up at him with fond amusement. “Alright, then. What is it, now?”

“You…” Poe sighs defeatedly. “I like your shirt,” he says quickly before walking off.

Finn’s shirt, of course, is one of his usual shirts he wears to do Resistance work, not anything special. Poe feels sort of like an idiot, but it’s slowly killing him that Finn doesn’t know how much Poe thinks about him, all the time. 

Then again, it probably doesn’t help that Poe left before Finn could even respond.

Maybe he  _ is _ getting sick, after all.

\-----

Poe lies in bed that night, wondering what the best way could possibly be to tell Finn about his feelings. More importantly, he needs to know why he keeps choking up whenever he even remotely comes close to telling him.

Poe’s never felt like this before, and it’s a little scary, if he’s honest. It’s just Finn, after all; kind, brave, smart, honest, sweet,  _ gorgeous _ Finn. Poe sighs dreamily thinking of Finn’s face -- his smile, his beautiful brown eyes, the curve of his cheek.

“Poe!” Finn says as soon as he walks right into Poe’s room, a bright smile on his face.

Poe nearly falls off of his bunk, not nearly expecting to see Finn’s smile in real time quite at that moment. 

“Damn, warn a guy,” Poe mutters fondly, sitting up straight. 

Finn laughs, still smiling. “Were you heading to sleep  _ already?” _

Poe frowns. “No, not  _ immediately. _ What are you all smiling about, anyway?”

“I got a transmission from Rey,” Finn says proudly. “She’s really in touch with the Force on Tatooine right now. She’s doing great. I miss her, but she’ll be back soon enough.”

Disappointment  _ and _ relief floods through Poe at the same time. On one hand, he’s glad Rey is safe, and is glad Finn was able to talk with her, as close as they are. On the other hand, Poe finds himself selfishly wishing that Finn could smile like that when he talks about Poe, too.

Poe regrets thinking it almost as quickly as the thought comes. He doesn’t want to come off as  _ jealous. _ Rey’s an amazing person, and they’re lucky to have her as a friend. Even if it was like that with her and Finn, Poe would be happy for them.

“That’s… that’s great. Happy to hear it. She’s been through a lot, though, she should be with us right now,” Poe agrees.

Finn nods. “I told her the  _ exact _ same thing. You know, we’re really alike sometimes.” He pauses a moment with a half-smile before sighing. “I do guess she’s off dealing with her past, her family line… y’know, she’s going to start going by Rey Skywalker. It’s important to her. Choosing her own narrative, or whatever.”

Poe is happy Finn is being honest with him about this; it feels nice, intimate. “Yeah, I mean, given what we found out… I guess it’s good that she’s taking matters into her own hands. She deserves that.”

“Yeah. It had me thinking, though,” Finn starts, sitting on the edge of Poe’s bunk. “Rey and I sort of bonded over not having a surname, family name, whatever you wanna call it.” He sighs again. “Guess it’s sort of only me that doesn’t have a surname now. I don’t remember where I came from, there’s no way I’d know what my family name would be.”

A pang of sadness echoes through Poe. Finn has been through almost everything, that’s no lie, but whenever Poe’s reminded of the fact that Finn actually can’t remember anything about his past before the First Order took him, and that he was ripped violently from his own history, it fills Poe with sadness and rage on Finn’s behalf.

Poe shouldn’t have had to be the one to suggest a name for Finn. He’s glad Finn likes it, but it shouldn’t have had to happen in the first place.

Poe scoots closer to Finn, sitting next to him on the bed. “Y’know, I think it might be good if we went searching for any sort of records to indicate where you came from. We could find out your surname-- your real name, if you wanted.”

“Finn  _ is _ my real name,” Finn insists. “It’s part of who I am now. I would like to know, though… you know, for closure, at least.” He ducks his head. “I’m sure they killed my family, the First Order, y’know?”

Poe slings an arm around Finn’s shoulder, pulling him against his chest. There’s a tug of affection around his heart for how determined Finn was about his name being  _ real. _ “We don’t know that for sure. But either way, I’m here for you.”

Finn sighs, melting against Poe. “Thanks. A part of me doesn’t want to. What if I never find what my surname is?”

Poe bites his lip. “I mean, how do you feel about Dameron? You could always, uh… y’know… take mine.”

Poe realizes too late that he’s absolutely suggesting some sort of marriage ritual -- a lot of cultures take the last name of someone they’re betrothed to. Poe can’t exactly take it back now, but he waits for Finn to give any indication that he’s bothered by it.

Finn starts laughing instead, pulling away from Poe to look at him incredulously, a beautiful grin on his face.

“What do you mean?! Wouldn’t that make us related?” Finn teases, elbowing him. “You’re hilarious.”

Poe’s eyes widen. Of all the reactions, Poe had not anticipated that Finn would take  _ that _ particular route. 

“What?! No, not  _ related, _ just… I mean, I wouldn’t mind… if you wanted to, at least.” Poe frowns. “Forget it.”

“Finn Dameron,” Finn says, putting his chin up. “I sound so important.”

Poe feels the rush of heat to his cheeks, heart thudding at the way Finn sounds so happy to put his name with Poe’s surname. 

“I mean… yeah, it sounds good, doesn’t it?” Poe laughs nervously.

Finn shrugs. “Yeah. It kinda does. Well, hey, maybe if I don’t find anything out…”

“Or if you want something in the meantime…” Poe murmurs, biting his lip to contain his nerves. “What’s mine is yours, Finn.”

Finn’s smile fades, a more serious expression taking over. He locks eyes with Poe, searching his expression for something.

“That’s actually the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Finn admits. “I mean, I know you’re just kidding, but… thanks anyway, Poe.”

Disappointment floods through Poe. Of course Finn would think he’s  _ joking. _ It’s not every day when you offer your surname to someone. Still, Poe wishes Finn took it seriously.

“Hey! I’m not joking. Seriously, you can have it,” Poe whines, shoving Finn playfully.

“It’d get a little confusing, y’know. General Dameron and General Dameron?”

Poe makes the dangerous mistake of imagining both of them going by Dameron for matrimonial purposes, and he nearly falls off of his bunk.

“We could make it work...”

More laughter leaves Finn’s lips. “You really are funny, Poe. I love it,” Finn says. “We should get to sleep then, I guess. Next time Rey gets in touch, I’ll make sure you’re there. She’d love to hear about  _ this.” _

Poe almost wants to see Rey’s reaction. Knowing her, she’d probably find it just as funny as Finn, but a little part of Poe almost hopes Rey is  _ supportive _ of it.

“Can’t wait,” Poe says. “Um… Goodnight, Finn.”

Finn smiles. “Goodnight, Poe.”

\-----

Poe could almost live with the fact that he’s absolutely terrible at telling Finn his feelings if he wasn’t  _ constantly  _ reminded of it.

The next day, in fact, Finn seems to be strolling around the Resistance base wearing Poe’s jacket, of all things. Poe knows that he insisted Finn keep it when they first met. Finn  _ does _ look amazing in it, and if Poe is honest, seeing Finn so comfortable in Poe’s clothing leaves him a little weak in the knees.

“Hey,” Poe calls out to Finn in the hangar bay as he fuels up his new X-wing.

Finn turns around, startled. He sees Poe immediately, and smiles. “Hi. I’ll see you inside in a few minutes?”

Poe nods, resisting the urge to sigh dreamily. “You got it.” He watches Finn leave longingly.

A familiar, slightly higher-pitched laugh fills Poe’s ears as he finds himself face to face with Zorii, still lingering on the Resistance base after their victory. Poe is happy to have Zorii here, as they go back a long way, but he can tell that look in her eyes isn’t anything good.

“Hey there, loverboy,” Zorii teases. Poe can tell a smirk is on her face even if he can’t see her mouth.

Poe stiffens. “What d’you mean?” he asks, playing dumb.

“I can’t believe he’s wearing your  _ jacket,” _ Zorii says, laughing. “You didn’t tell me you found someone.”

Poe’s eyes widen. “I didn’t. Well, I mean, not technically. We’re not… he’s just borrowing it.” He groans. “It’s not what you think.”

“But what I think is what you want, right? You like him,” she points out. “You should tell him. I’m gonna guess he likes you too, if he wears that jacket in front of everyone.”

Poe sighs. “It’s not like that, at least not for him, I think. He’s my co-general. I shouldn’t.”

“He’s your friend, too, right? You talk about him a lot.” She punches his shoulder affectionately. “Trust me, he’ll understand.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Poe says suddenly, deciding to confide in Zorii. “What if he doesn’t want to be stuck with me if he finds out about how I feel?”

Zorii laughs again, harder this time. “Trust me, if he didn’t dig you, he wouldn’t be wearing your clothes. Good luck, loverboy.”

Poe watches her leave, and he realizes that she’s right --  _ maybe. _ Finn probably only intends it to be a fashion statement, but he must not be  _ that _ horrified with the idea if he so easily wears it.

Poe should ask Finn himself.

Poe wanders into the base, intending to do just that. Finn’s checking coordinates on a map when Poe walks up behind him, pushing away the nerves that flood through his entire body.

“Hey, did you find the coordinates of the system we were looking for?” Poe wonders, his attempt at small talk weak at best.

Finn spins around to face Poe, a proud look on his face. “Yeah. We should have an update soon about it. Something wrong?”

Poe puts on his best flirtatious look, batting his eyelashes slightly. “You know, you wearing that jacket… people are starting to talk.”

Finn’s face falls, an eyebrow raising. “Talk? About what? Me wearing it?”

Poe laughs, maybe a little nervously. “Yeah.” He reaches out, touching Finn’s shoulder, fiddling with the jacket. “Y’know, spreading rumors…”

Finn starts to shrug the jacket off. “Oh, man. I don’t want people to think I took it without permission or something. I thought people knew we were friends…?”

Poe’s brow furrows. That conclusion never even occurred to him. Finn would be the  _ last _ person who would steal anything from anyone. 

“Wait, what?” Poe asks, completely taken out of the moment, his flirtatious nature gone. “What do you mean, took it?”

“You said people were talking about me wearing it?” Finn points out, a look of confusion on his features. “D’you want it back? If you wanted it back, all you had to do was ask--”

“What? No. Dammit, Finn, keep it.” Poe pulls the jacket back over Finn’s shoulders. “I was, um, playing around.”

More confusion etches onto Finn’s features. “That’s a… weird thing to play around about? You okay, Poe?”

Poe blows out a stressed breath, running his fingers through his curls. “‘M great. Perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. Look, I gotta go work on my ship, I’ll be back.”

“Didn’t you already just work on it…?”

Poe’s already heading out of the base, waving him off dismissively. “Yeah, no, don’t worry about it. Super busy.”

Poe’s starting to think that maybe he’s just terrible at flirting, or Finn is trying  _ really _ hard not to pick up on the clues. Either way, Poe seems to be headed for disaster. Heading for disaster and still coming out on top is something Poe happens to  _ excel _ at, however, so there’s no way he’s giving up just yet. Not until Finn absolutely tells him  _ no. _

Poe’s got this.

Maybe.

\-----

The longer Poe thinks about how Finn feels, however, the more discouraged he becomes. Lying awake at night, thinking of Finn’s smile, turns into thinking about Finn’s smile when he’s around  _ Rey. _

Poe would be happy for Finn, really, if he wanted to be with Rey romantically. He’d be stoked for him, of course.

Still, Poe just wishes he could  _ know. _ He remembers, back on Pasaana, when they all thought they were going to die in the sinking fields, and Finn had to tell something to Rey. Finn never ended up revealing it, and it’s been in the back of Poe’s mind ever since.

Keeping busy with being a co-general made him forget about it -- slightly -- but now that he’s gearing up to try to be with Finn, it’s all he can think about. Was he going to tell Rey he loved her? Was he going to tell her he  _ didn’t? _

Poe sits in his ship’s cockpit for a moment, burying his face in his hands. 

“Then again, he could’ve just wanted to know what her favorite color was,” Poe scoffs sarcastically to himself. “Yeah, right.”

The last thing Poe wants to do is intrude, but he absolutely  _ has _ to know. Asking earlier didn’t help, but maybe Finn will change his mind. Poe doesn’t want to make an  _ absolute _ idiot of himself, at least -- no more than he already has.

“Poe. Can I talk to you-- what are you doing?” Finn asks from next to him.

Poe startles, head snapping up to find Finn, of all people, staring at him with concern.

“I’m, um. Thinking,” Poe explains awkwardly. “But, yeah, sure, I… need to talk to you too, so… that works. Yeah. Perfect.”

“Can we go somewhere…” Finn looks around, lowering his voice. “Private?”

Poe’s heart hammers. “Sure. My room?”

Finn nods. “Yeah. Great.”

The silence on the way back to Poe’s bunk is almost deafening. Poe’s filtering through about a hundred different questions he could ask Finn about what he was going to tell Rey all those weeks ago. 

Poe has no idea why Finn is so quiet, but it makes the air between them almost charged with an energy Poe can’t quite put his finger on -- on Finn’s end, at least.

When they get to their bunker, Poe sits on Finn’s bed, and Finn sits in the chair across from it. Both of them are quiet, looking around the empty space awkwardly.

“So, what were you going to ask?” both of them ask at the same time.

This causes them both to laugh, easing a bit of the tension between them. Finn locks eyes with Poe, looking far more nervous than he did before.

“You can go first,” Finn mumbles.

Poe frowns. He’s pretty sure what Poe has to say is going to change their conversation entirely, so it’s probably not best that he starts.

“Nah, you started it. Go for it,” Poe insists.

“I mean, really, I don’t mind waiting, you can go.”

“Finn. Just spit it out.”

“How about you? What’s the big deal, thought you wanted to ask me--”

Finn throws his arms up in the air. “Do you like Zorii?”

Poe stops, freezing on the bed. He didn’t expect  _ that _ question at all. “Zorii?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, she’s… nice? A good friend. Yeah. She really had our backs out there a few weeks ago,” Poe says. “Why?”

“Yeah, I mean, not in a friendly… way,” Finn says awkwardly.

_ Oh. _ “Wait, do  _ you _ like Zorii?”

Finn’s eyes widen. “What?! No!”

“So, what’s the big deal?”

Finn rolls his eyes. “That’s not what I mean. You two are close. A lot. You talk a lot. Yesterday, I saw you guys whispering to each other--”

“Hey, hey, man, not like  _ that _ . It’s  _ not  _ like that!” Poe says defensively.

“It kinda seems like  _ that _ .”

“Well, it’s  _ not,” _ Poe insists, crossing his arms. “What about you, huh? You and Rey? That thing you were gonna tell her back on Pasaana? You wanna talk about  _ close--” _

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Finn says. “Why are you bringing  _ that _ up? That’s definitely  _ not _ what I was going to say to her.”

“I mean, prove it? If you like someone, isn’t it kinda tradition to tell your best friend? And here I am, and you won’t tell me anything. Rey’s cool, I like her, you should tell me if  _ you _ like her, y’know, like that. But you won’t tell me. I thought we were best friends, and here you are asking  _ me _ if I like Zorii? Why should I tell you that?” Poe points out.

“I wasn’t going to say anything like that to Rey!” Finn nearly squeaks, standing up from the chair. 

Poe snorts. “So, what were you gonna tell her that you can’t tell me?”

Finn groans, and closes his eyes. At first, Poe thinks it’s out of frustration, until he lifts his hand.

Poe looks at Finn’s closed eyes confusedly. “Uh, buddy, what are you... what are you doing?”

Finn ignores him, biting his lip as he stretches his arm out further, hand trembling slightly. Poe nearly jumps out of his skin when the helmet on the table starts to shake without anyone touching it. Finn grunts with exertion, and the helmet lifts off of the table entirely, floating for just a moment before falling back down on the table with a dull thud.

Finn gasps, opening his eyes and letting his arm drop to his side. “There,” he says breathlessly, “are you happy?!”

Poe stares at the helmet for a moment, mind completely blank. This definitely trumps  _ anything _ Poe could even think of to say to Finn, and now he feels like a complete idiot -- and a jackass -- for pushing Finn like this.

“You’re… you… you can…” Poe raises his hand, wiggling his fingers, indicating the Force.

Finn sighs, finally catching his breath. “Yeah.  _ That’s _ what I was going to tell her.”

Poe’s eyes are still wide as he brings his attention back to Finn, looking into the pretty brown of his eyes. Finn looks insecure almost, a little frustrated -- understandably so -- but most of all, he looks vulnerable. Poe wants to get up off the bed and kiss him, and tell him everything is going to be alright, but he can’t do that. He doesn’t know if it’s  _ wanted. _

Solving the mystery of what Finn was going to tell Rey didn’t have the ending Poe was anticipating. He’s operating completely off the book now.

“Holy shit,” Poe blurts. “This was…  _ way _ bigger than anything I was going to say. Damn.”

“What were you going to say?!” Finn asks. 

“This is awesome, Finn, you’re… you can… holy shit!” Poe exclaims again, completely ignoring Finn. He stands up, closing the distance between Finn, pulling him into a hug. “Buddy, this is  _ amazing _ !”

Finn hesitates for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Poe in return. “I don’t know. It’s… a lot.”

“Rey’s gonna help you, though, right?”

“Well, yeah, but… it’s complicated,” Finn says. “I feel… I don’t know. Alone.”

Poe pulls away from Finn, gripping his shoulders to look at him. “Alone?”

“Yeah. I’ve been keeping this to myself… and it’s hard.”

Poe raises his eyebrows. “I mean, Rey knows.”

Finn doesn’t say anything, avoiding Poe’s gaze as he stares at the wall.

Poe tilts his head. “Rey  _ does _ know, right?”

Finn returns his gaze to Poe. “Um. No…?”

“Finn!” Poe chastises. “You gotta tell her. You can’t just hide this. This is huge! We can tell her together. It’s gonna be fine.”

“You don’t… you don’t care?” Finn asks.

“Care about what?”

“That I’m… different. Than you,” Finn says awkwardly, looking down. “I don’t want to… miss anything.”

Poe starts to laugh. “Miss anything?! I couldn’t care less. Well, I mean, obviously I  _ care _ , ‘cause I care about you. But you’re not different, not really. Not that there’s anything  _ wrong _ with being different. The Force is in everyone. It surrounds everyone, right? That’s what Leia used to say. You’re just… tuned into that station more than me.”

Finn chuckles under his breath, smiling softly as he looks into Poe’s eyes. “I… guess that’s true.”

Poe hugs him again, tighter this time. “You don’t have to hide anything from me, y’know? I’m really sorry I got all defensive with you. It’s been… um, it’s been an interesting few weeks.”

“I mean, I got defensive too,” Finn points out. “I just… I’ve been trying to ignore it, but it’s hard… but you can tell me anything too, Poe, I’m… wait, yeah, about that. What were you going to tell me?”

Poe’s heart nearly stops. He disentangles himself from Finn. “I’m, um, I’m not sure it’s really relevant anymore. Or… it doesn’t matter. You’ve got enough, um… goin’ on.” Poe smiles weakly, squeezing Finn’s shoulder. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Poe. Can you just tell me?” Finn asks, a bit of desperation in his tone.

Poe realizes that his problem won’t really go away unless if he tells Finn, and there’s something about his tone that makes Poe feel brave, like he wants to ease all of Finn’s burdens as much as he can.

“I… uh… well, I like you. I’ve always liked you.” Poe clears his throat, looking at the ground. “I’ve been trying to tell you, but it’s… I keep messing up, and you were going to tell Rey something, and I thought you felt about her the way I felt about you, and I just wanted to know… I got a little stressed, carried away maybe, and now you can lift rocks with your  _ mind _ and it doesn’t seem to matter…”

Finn is silent, staring at Poe in near awe, the surprise on his face completely plain. Of all the reactions Poe expected, this isn’t nearly the worst one, but it isn’t any less anxiety-inducing.

“So, um…” Poe continues, finally brave enough to lock eyes with Finn. “I love you?”

“You…” Finn trails off, clearly in shock. “Wait, is that why you’ve been so weird?”

“Yes,” Poe says, sighing with relief, laughing hysterically. “Yeah. I’ve never really had trouble telling people how I feel, but then I met you, and I get all tongue-tied, for some reason. I guess… I’m scared of losing you.”

“Poe, you’re an idiot,” Finn says softly, reaching out to grip Poe’s hand. His fingers are warm, curling around Poe’s softly, squeezing reassuringly.

“I mean, sure, but that’s not exactly the most reassuring--”

Poe’s words are cut off with a pair of warm lips touching his own softly, determined yet hesitant. Poe makes a noise of surprise before lifting his free hand and touching the side of Finn’s cheek gently.

Their kiss is brief and chaste, but it’s everything that Poe has ever wanted, because it’s more than anything Poe ever thought he would get. It takes a moment for Poe to recover, opening his eyes far after the kiss ends.

“That’s what I meant about not wanting to miss anything,” Finn admits. “I didn’t want you to not like me because of this.” He wiggles his fingers the same way Poe did earlier to refer to his Force sensitivity. “I didn’t wanna lose my chance. If I ever had one. You and Zorii were whispering to each other…”

Poe surges forward, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck and kissing him fiercely and determinedly. He doesn’t want Finn to ever doubt his love for him, not ever.

Finn pulls away with surprise, his expression sheepish. “What was that for?”

Poe starts laughing, touching his forehead against Finn’s.

“Why are you laughing?!” Finn adds, worry coloring his tone.

“‘Cause,” Poe says, pecking Finn on the lips, fingers tracing the back of Finn’s neck, “Zorii and I were talking about  _ you. _ I was whining to her about  _ you.” _

Finn is quiet as he lets this sink in, and then he’s joining in on the laughter. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I really am kind of an idiot, you should know this,” Poe teases.

“Oh, I definitely know  _ that.” _

“Hey,” Poe says, laughing. “Be nice to your boyfriend.”

Finn’s eyes lock with Poe’s. “Boyfriend?”

Poe chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “I mean, oops. Sorry, only if you want… to? I didn’t mean to assume.”

“I mean, Rey calls you my boyfriend behind your back anyway,” Finn points out. “I guess making it official won’t hurt.”

“She… what?! She  _ knows?” _

“I mean, yeah. I had to talk to  _ someone _ about you. You’re the first person who ever really saw me,” Finn points out. “You saved my life.”

“You saved  _ my _ life, actually, I would’ve been dead if it weren’t for you,” Poe reminds him. “You saved all of us, Finn.”

Finn laughs under his breath. “Just doing my best.”

Poe searches Finn’s eyes then, leaning in slower this time, not wanting to take Finn by surprise. Poe loves the look on Finn’s face -- there’s a gentle expectation there, as if he  _ expects _ Poe to kiss him. 

So Poe does.

Their kiss is slower this time, more affectionate --  _ calming, _ like they have all the time in the world. Finn shows a little more confidence in his kisses, dominating the kiss just as much as Poe does. Poe likes the feeling of Finn’s arms curling around his waist. He’s never felt safer or more secure.

Finn’s smile when their kiss ends is breathtaking, and Poe wouldn’t change the sight for anything in the galaxy.

“I love you, too,” Finn says finally. His eyes widen, however, after a moment. “Wait, is  _ that _ why you offered your surname to me?”

Poe can’t help but grin. “I mean, hey, the offer’s still open...”

Finn rolls his eyes fondly. “You’ve got to earn that.”

Poe shrugs. “Yeah? I can wait. I’m a patient guy.” Poe gasps, reminded of something suddenly.

“What?”

“This,” Poe says, gesturing between them frantically. “BB-8 is going to  _ flip.” _

Finn bursts into laughter, pulling Poe in for yet another kiss -- the first of what hopefully will be a lifetime’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> harmony is a super fantastic writer, you can find her on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/silverxharmony)!
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) as well :)


End file.
